Heretofore, there has been a gear shift device in which a shift drum that changes a speed change stage of a transmission according to a rotational position about an axis, is rotated by an actuator with a driving shaft thereof arranged parallel to this shift drum, to thereby change the speed change stage of the transmission (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-82734